Many disabled persons use wheelchairs to travel from one place to another and to serve as a platform in order to accomplish work tasks, Unfortunately, constant pressure on the buttocks area of the users causes decubitus sores which require medical treatment. Certain support frames have been devised to place a disabled person in a standing position in order to eliminate the disadvantages of a wheelchair, prior discussed. For example, standing frames such as the Grandstand manufactured by Prime Engineering of Fresno, California, the Lifestand manufactured by L.D.C. Corporation of Folcroft, Pa., and a similar device manufactured by Altimate Medical, Inc., are exemplar of such devices. Although relieving pressure on the buttocks area, the standing frames heretofore described can only be employed for a limited time period before the user tires.
Many support frames have been devised to perform work which are not necessarily intended to be used by disabled persons. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,178 shows a movable support frame which permits a mechanic to stand on a platform and rest their mid-section on a cushion in order to work on items below the cushion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,374 includes a T-shaped mobile frame with a standing platform and a chest support platform which may be used together to permit the mechanic to work on an engine compartment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,037,570 and 4,832,407 show seats which are used in conjunction with chest supports to permit the user to remain in a sitting position and leaned forward to perform work beyond the chest support area.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,976,155 and 4,394,049 depict kneeling platforms used in conjunction with chest supports and work platforms for gardening and tiling.
A vehicle for carrying a disabled person in a kneeling position in order to perform work tasks would be a notable advance in the medical field.